Forgivness
by myppe
Summary: Esme watches as Edward forgives Rosalie for calling him about Bella's cliff-diving.


This one didn't turned out as good as I wanted it but what ever. I hope you still enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review

**  
Title:** Forgiveness

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary:** Esme watches as Edward forgives Rosalie for calling him about Bella's cliff-diving.

**Warning:** English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

*****

The smell of chocolate cake slowly spread in the Cullen house in Forks. No one was happier to be back than Esme Cullen. The family had been near the brink of destruction after they left Forks but now everything was back to normal.

Well almost.

Even if they had been 'home' for almost a 2 weeks Edward still hadn't forgiven Rosalie for calling him about his beloved Isabella's 'death' and it still caused tension between the two of them. Esme knew that her oldest daughter only did because she believed it was the right thing to do, for her and for the family. Edward leaving them had been hard on everybody.  
The brown cake was ready; Esme carefully took it out of the oven.  
"More peace offering?" Her bronze haired son asked her, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Cakes and other pastries was Esme's way to help her son to get back on the good side of his girlfriends father. She gave him a warning look, telling him to not creep up on her like that again; she sat the hot cake down and answered.  
" Yes, I believe that Charlie is still not very happy with you?" she asked and took off the oven mittens. Edward nodded to confirm her believes.  
"Yes, he still hates me, and I don't think cakes is going to make him change his mind"  
_No harm in trying_ she said to him in her mind, and smiled as she gathered the ingredients for the frosting

Edward sighed "what ever makes you happy, mom" Esme swear she could feel her dead heart jumped every time one of her children called her mom.

She smiled to herself and started on the frosting for the cake when suddenly the tunes of Esme's song reached her ear. She hummed along with the song as she mixed the ingredients for the frosting and smeared it on the cake. When she was finished with it all, she quickly cleaned the kitchen. She slowly peeked into the room where Edward sat in front of his piano, that was then she saw the blond woman standing on the last steep of the stair, starring at her brother. Rosalie looked unsure of what to do, almost a little bit scared and sad. Esme's eyes went to Edward; He didn't seem to notice his sister, but Esme knew that they were talking, well Rose was thinking and Edward was listening.

The clicks of Rose's high healed boots blended with the tunes of the piano as she walked up next to him. He didn't look up at her as she looked down at him. This was the closest they had been to each other and the longest they had been in the same room in almost 8 moths. Esme's breath caught when she saw Edward move on the bench. She was prepared for Edward to get up from his seat and leave but he didn't. Much too her surprise he only moved towards side and Rosalie sat down next to him. Then suddenly they started to play together. Esme's hand covered the big smile that grew on her face; if she could she would cry with happiness over the scene before her. Edward and Rosalie haven't played together for almost over 50 years. The mother closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music that her children created on the big instrument. Her eyes snapped opened when a growled came from Edward, she prepared herself to break up a fight if it would come to that but she relaxed when Rosalie shot him an apologetic look, and the song continued.

The end of the song came quicker than Esme wanted it to. When it was over the bronze haired man and the blond woman just sat there for a couple of seconds, before Edward got up. Rose didn't look at him, she starred straight ahead and there was a look of regret and sadness on her face. It was clear that what ever Edward and Rosalie had been 'talking' about, it didn't go like Rose wanted it to.  
"I'm going to Bella's" Edward suddenly announced, like nothing had happened, and once again Esme was caught of guard by Edwards actions. He bent down above his sister and whispered.  
"I forgive you" He kissed the top of her head and left. The regret and sadness vanished and now everything was back to normal.


End file.
